


Alchemy

by Destina



Series: Temptations [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon makes magic for Obi-Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1999. Posted to AO3 in November 2015.

"This is what you wanted me to see?" Obi-Wan tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as he gazed around him. 

"Be patient, Obi-Wan. A Jedi must learn to look for the key which unlocks the magical hidden behind the ordinary." Qui-Gon sounded more than a little amused himself. 

"Mm-hmm," Obi-Wan snorted, dropping his belongings on the ground. First, his Master had insisted they divert to this small moon to see what he called "a natural wonder of the universe". Then, after a two-day hike, they'd ended up...in a huge canyon, surrounded by gray rocks, gray shrubs, and a small lake that seemed decidedly muddy and dark. Obi-Wan could just imagine how cold and forbidding the place would be after dark.

"Why, Padawan. Have I ever misled you?" Qui-Gon's voice was fairly bursting with mirth. 

With an exasperated sigh, Obi-Wan turned to his Master, hands on hips, a slow grin spreading across his face. "If you wanted to find a way for us to be alone, I can think of a thousand places..."

"Yes, but they're not *this* place." Qui-Gon dropped his own bundle and stepped in close to the younger Jedi. His voice seemed to drop an octave. "You will understand, soon." He bent his head and took a hard, hungry kiss from Obi-Wan, stepping away before the young man's hands could wander too far. "I'll set up camp. Go and bathe."

"In *that*?" Obi-Wan said incredulously, stabbing a finger toward the murky water.

"In that," Qui-Gon echoed, "and be quick about it." 

Obi-Wan's face plainly showed what a bad idea he thought that was, but he pursed his lips and went to the water's edge without another word. 

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself as he quickly set up camp. It was a simple enough task; throw down and arrange some soft blankets. He stopped long enough to watch Obi-Wan quickly strip and gingerly poke a toe into the water, followed by his whole foot, then all of him, as he realized the water was warmer than it appeared. The sight of the slim body, the narrow hips, diving in and out of the water, stirred something deeply elemental in Qui-Gon. He waited until Obi-Wan was scrubbing away before going into the water briefly himself. It wouldn't do to have all this ruined by a spontaneous burst of passion in the water...although it was tempting.

The last of the light was leaving the sky when Obi-Wan emerged dripping from the lake, only to find his Master had stolen his towel. Muttering to himself, he walked the few yards to the tents in the dimness, drip-drying on the way, stopping short at the sight of his Master naked on the blankets. "No fire?" he asked, voice rising a little. 

"Later," Qui-Gon said, looking expectantly at Obi-Wan. 

"I can barely see you," Obi-Wan grouched, dropping down on the blankets and surreptitiously using a corner of it to dry his feet. 

The material was plucked neatly from his hand and tossed back into position, and his hands were captured by his Master's. "Then don't look with your eyes, Padawan. Use your other senses." The canyon had indeed become a black hole, devoid of any light. "As I am." Large hands were touring his water-slicked body, noting every contour, stopping to mark every curve and muscle with a sensual touch. 

Obi-Wan found himself maneuvered into position next to his Master, already simmering with the deep burn of passion. Qui-Gon smelled of the outdoors, of sky and air, fresh and earthy. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pushed his hips together with Qui-Gon's, their cocks touching slightly, making a connection which seemed ready to throw sparks. In fact... 

"What was that?" Obi-Wan mumbled against Qui-Gon's chest, where his lips had just closed around a nipple, teeth grazing and nibbling, tongue tasting arousal. He raised his head toward the brief source of light. 

In answer, Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the smaller man, hands resting on the small of his back, and held him in place as he caught Obi-Wan's lips with his own, pushing those unruly lips apart gradually, pulling back when Obi-Wan's urgency threatened the slow passion of the kiss. Obi-Wan sought and found Qui-Gon's lips once again, and this time he allowed his Master to take possession of him, first the upper lip, then the lower, and the devastating intrusion of his tongue, sweet and slow. Obi-Wan arched into the kiss, his fingers dipping low, caught in mid-search by Qui-Gon, who pinned him against his own body. 

Wickedly, Qui-Gon broke the kiss, his lips traveling lower, keeping time to some imagined music which pulsed inside him, leaving a trail of fire down Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan tossed his head back, and to the side, giving access, hoping the sensations would never stop. Every nerve, every stimulus seemed magnified. He was being driven to the limits of endurance by something he couldn't understand, and low, keening moans escaped him, adding fury to the movements of his Master. 

He was pushed onto his back, his hands released, and he immediately brought them up to his Master's face, not needing sight to imagine the indigo fire reflected in his eyes. He touched and traced the full lips, releasing a ragged breath as Qui-Gon's mouth took in a finger without warning, drawing it deep, releasing it after toying with it. Obi-Wan's thighs parted as Qui-Gon shifted lower, nudging with his hip, stopping to give attention to the muscles of Obi-Wan's stomach, which contracted under the warm wetness of a tongue painting invisible pictures. 

And then he was immersed in pleasure, drowning, swallowed whole...his entire body was consumed in fire, as skilled fingers followed lips in unceasing rhythm, carrying him brutally to the sharp edge of joy that awaited. 

Obi-Wan somehow found the strength to take control, shoving at Qui-Gon's chest with his knees, flipping him over and crawling down him, a thrill of greedy satisfaction rushing through him as Qui-Gon's legs parted to make room for Obi-Wan to settle between them. Qui-Gon's fingers reached for him, pressed something into his hand. Obi-Wan wrenched the cap off with his teeth and spilled the contents over his cock, taking no time to be careful, and pressed against Qui-Gon, rewarded by a hissed affirmation. *"Obi-Wan."* He pushed, all emotion tied between his hips, all existence centered in this moment, in the rapid breathing, the erratic beat of his heart. Slowly, he gained entry, until he throbbed in that tight space, and he held there, unwilling to give the moment away to rapture too soon. 

Lips met, tangled, bruised; Obi-Wan waited to hear his name spoken against his own lips, and heard the words like a prayer, like the rushing of oceans toward infinity. He began to move, kissing softly, thrusting with a rolling motion of his hips, closing his eyes against the brilliance waiting to erupt there, as his hand closed over Qui-Gon's cock and dragged him toward the light. It built quickly, the small explosion which would claim him, and he pushed it away, wanting perfection, refusing to allow anything less. 

He dropped his head down, and spoke harshly, in a whisper. "Come for me..." Permission, absolution, plea. The cock in his hand pulsed wildly and spilled his Master's surrender over his fingers. His world narrowed as he came, overwhelmed by ferocious need, and he might have spoken, but there was no air around him, nothing but light and fulfillment. 

Light... 

Dimly, Obi-Wan became aware again, as his muscles unlocked and Qui-Gon caught him in arms which were made to hold him. He was lowered to the ground, clasped against his Master. "Look, Obi-Wan,", came the soft words, heavy with love. He opened his eyes to a thousand shades of blue, multi-colored, phosphorescent, glowing everywhere. The rocks were alive with color, sparkling, as the light cascaded down in showers of crystalline beauty. His breath caught in his throat at the wonder of it, at the absolute uniqueness he beheld. 

He compared the awesome spectacle to the eyes of his Master, which rested on him, their depths a shade of blue which was found nowhere else in nature. It was a simple thing to decide where to look, where to lose himself.


End file.
